The night that changed everything
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Basado en un prompt de GKM. Advertencias: Diferencia de edad, B!P Kurt y Mpreg... Una sola noche cambiará las vidas de Kurt y Blaine... Rated M. Nada me pertenece :P
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es lo que sacas por leer muchos prompts de GKM, la historia está basado en uno que leí que me capturó.**

**Vean, aquí hay Mpreg y B!P Kurt**

* * *

"Berry, entiende, es gay. Mi gaydar nunca falla" dijo Santana mientras tomaba el sorbete de su gaseosa y le daba un sorbo. Rachel tomó la almohada que tenía a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Estas equivocada, no es gay, ¡cenamos juntos!" exclamó.

La latina agarró el celular de la morena a pesar de sus protestas y buscó a través del álbum de fotos "Porcelana, mira" dijo mientras le extendía el celular. El castaño levantó la vista de su computadora y frunció el seño.

"Gay como el 4 de julio" respondió simplemente.

Santana sonrió y Rachel comenzó a gritar para defenderse, y pronto se unió la otra chica. El teléfono sonó y los tres se detuvieron en su lugar. Kurt tomó el teléfono y respondió. "¿Hola?... Si, sí, claro. Ahí estaré, está bien. Adiós". Cortó la llamada y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de comenzar histéricamente. "¡Obtuve el papel! No es mucho, ¡pero lo obtuve!"

La morena gritó de felicidad y abrazó a su amigo. La latina se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó por los hombros. "Eso significa que tendremos que celebrar al estilo López" dijo con una sonrisa.

**-0-**

"¿Por qué dejé que me convenciera?" gritó Kurt a su amiga a través de la música a todo volumen. Rachel- que a pesar de haber estado solo media hora en el club ya estaba borracha- se dio vuelta y sonrió.

"Tranquilízate, disfruta tu éxito" dijo palmeando su mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño antes de ir a la pista de baile. El castaño rodó los ojos y se sentó en la barra, mirando el Cosmopolitan en su mano.

"Ugh" murmuró mientras se sacaba su chaqueta, todavía sigue sin entender porque a la gente le gusta venir a estos lugares; música a un nivel ensordecedor, cuerpos atrapados y sudados y borrachos por todos lados. Simplemente no.

La silla a su lado, que minutos atrás estaba ocupada por una chica rubia con demasiado maquillaje, se movió y un nuevo cuerpo se sentó en ella. No mires, evita el contacto visual, así no te molestaran se dijo así mismo en su mente.

"Ron con coca, por favor" dijo el hombre con voz ronca. El cantinero asintió y sacó las botellas para comenzar el trago. El hombre misterioso dirigió su mirada al ojiazul y este se movió incomodo en su silla. Tomó su copa y le dio un largo trago, el ardor haciendo presencia en su garganta.

El cantinero le entregó su vaso y el hombre lo aceptó con una sonrisa, pero, seguía mirando al castaño. Kurt estaba volviéndose cada vez más irritado por la incesante mirada.

"¿Qué?" siseó dándose vuelta y mirando al hombre con una ceja levantada.

El hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de sonreír con confianza. "Lo siento cariño, es que eres demasiado hermoso como para quitarte los ojos de encima"

"¿Oh?" preguntó el castaño y sintió como sus mejillas estaban cada vez más calientes y seguramente rojas.

"Blaine Anderson" dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano. Kurt la tomó mientras lo examinaba. Su cabello era oscuro aunque en la parte de las sienes se encontraba un color grisáceo bastante notorio, su rostro- bastante hermoso si podía agregar- tenía algunas arrugas, más prominentes en la frente que en otros lugares y no tenía rastro de barba alguna.

"Kurt Hummel" respondió después de unos segundos.

"Kurt…" murmuró Blaine con una sonrisa. "Me gusta, te sienta bien". El moreno tomó lo que quedaba en su vaso antes de pararse. "Bueno, _Kurt_, ¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Um, claro"

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y el moreno lo tomó por la cadera y lo acercó a su cuerpo. "Mucho mejor…" susurró en su oído.

El ojiazul se sonrojó y miró para otro lado, increíblemente encontrándose con la mirada de Santana, quien le levantó un pulgar antes de seguir bailando con una pelirroja que tenia la falda más corta que había visto en su vida.

"Tu amiga se encontró a Cassidy, frecuenta el club" dijo casualmente el ojimiel mientras miraba a la pareja bailar. "No esperes que vuelva a casa"

El castaño lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Me atrevo a decir que vienes mucho por aquí"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Soy soltero y me divierto, no le veo lo malo"

"Blaine, tiene más años que cualquier persona de aquí"

El moreno sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. "Bebé, tengo más años que el club… Pero dicen que soy como el vino…" se acercó a su oído. "Cuantos más años tenga, mejor es el sabor" susurró antes de morder el lóbulo ligeramente.

Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios y sus piernas temblaron como gelatina. Siguieron bailando por unos minutos, las canciones cambiaban pero siempre mantenían el mismo ritmo; lento, intimo, sensual.

"¡Kurt!" gritó alguien detrás de él ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Santana, una mano en la muñeca de una muy borracha Rachel y la otra en la cintura de Cassidy. "Nos vamos a casa, ¿Vienes?"

El castaño se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su amiga y luego a Blaine. El moreno le guiñó el ojo. "No… yo me quedo"

La latina asintió antes de desaparecer.

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" preguntó el ojimiel en su oído. Kurt asintió.

**-0-**

El viaje hasta la casa de Blaine fue tranquilo, ninguno de los dos habló, la música de la radio llenaba el ambiente. La mano del moreno nunca dejó el muslo del castaño.

"Pasa, cariño" dijo el moreno mientras sostenía la puerta. Kurt entró y observó la decoración de la casa; obras de arte, pisos de mármol, un gran sillón de cuero negro que el castaño estaba seguro que lo vio en una revista y un LCD colgado encima de la chimenea.

"¿Acaso eres rico o algo así?"

Blaine rió mientras aceptaba su abrigo. "Se puede decir que me va bien en el trabajo. Siéntate, buscaré un poco de vino."

El ojiazul hizo lo que le dijo y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios por la comodidad del sofá. Un minuto después apareció el moreno con una botella de vino y dos copas.

Se sentó a su lado y sirvió un poco de vino en cada copa. El ojiazul aceptó la copa y tomó un pequeño trago.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Esta es una rutina para ti no?" preguntó Kurt.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya sabes, ir al club, buscar una presa, seducirla y traerla a tu casa para acostarte con ella" respondió mientras observaba un cuadro.

"¿Te molesta?" preguntó Blaine.

El castaño negó con la cabeza. "No, solo quería establecer un hecho". El ojimiel sonrió antes de tomar su copa y dejar ambas en la mesa ratona. Se acercó al joven y le acarició la mejilla lentamente, bajando la mano hasta su cuello, por su pecho hasta llegar a su muslo, comenzando a masajearlo lentamente. Su otra mano se dirigió a su cadera y se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

El castaño suspiró y abrió los labios para permitirle el acceso a la lengua del moreno. Blaine aplicó más presión, obligando al ojiazul que se acostara en el sofá, colocándose encima de él.

Sus labios viajaron hasta su cuello y sus manos a los botones de la camisa, abriéndola. Sus dedos rozaron sus pezones y el castaño siseó al contacto. Podía sentir la erección del moreno contra su muslo y sus bóxers se estaban humedeciendo cada vez más.

El moreno se deslizó hasta quedar entre las piernas del castaño y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Lo tomó por los bordes y lo bajó hasta que quedó a la altura de sus tobillos. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos y su boca estaba encima de pelvis, exhalando aire caliente, haciendo que Kurt gimiera.

Tomó el bóxer por el elástico y lo bajó hasta que quedó junto a los pantalones. Se lamió los labios y miró al castaño. "Delicioso" susurró antes de lamer una larga franja.

"Dios" murmuró Kurt.

"¿Te gusta bebé?" preguntó.

El castaño asintió mientras respondía. "Dios, si"

"Mhm" murmuró Blaine antes de acercar su boca nuevamente y tomar un labio con su boca, succionándolo suavemente. Uno de sus dedos se acercó a su entrada y lo sumergió en los fluidos que estaban saliendo del interior del castaño. Con su mano limpia separó los labios e introdujo lentamente su dedo, mientras lamia su clítoris.

Su dedo se movía lentamente, entrando y saliendo, antes de que lo acompañara un segundo.

"Oh, Blaine, ugh, así, oh" murmuró el ojiazul mientras hundía sus dedos entre los rizos del moreno.

La mano que estaba quieta se movió a su clítoris y comenzó a realizar pequeños círculos sobre ella mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose dentro del castaño. "Dios, Kurt, no sabes lo bien que sabes, es exquisito, podría estar así todo el día" susurró el ojimiel aumentando el ritmo de sus manos.

"Blaine…"

"¿Qué sucede, bebé?"

"Por favor" murmuró el castaño.

Al moreno le hubiera gustado seguir molestando al niño pero la erección en sus pantalones era cada vez mas incomoda. Se paró y alzó al castaño en sus brazos y caminó hasta la habitación principal.

Lo depositó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse mientras el ojiazul se sacaba los ítems de ropa restantes. Blaine se acostó junto a él y lo besó apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, para dejar al castaño que se pruebe a sí mismo.

Introdujo tres dedos en su entrada y los movió rápidamente para asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente estirado. Se colocó entre sus piernas y lo tomó por la cadera, comenzando a entrar, gimiendo por la calidez repentina.

"Dios, Kurt"

"Blaine…"

El ojimiel entró completamente y esperó unos segundos antes de salir y entrar nuevamente. El castaño gimió y envolvió sus piernas en la cadera del moreno. El moreno tomó el cabezal de la cama e incrementó las embestidas, haciéndolas más rápidas y profundas.

El castaño tomó las sabanas entre sus manos y comenzó a mover sus caderas, para encontrarse con las del ojimiel.

"Tan apretado, tan húmedo, tan sexy" murmuró Blaine mientras aumentaba sus embestidas.

"Dios"

"Tócate Kurt, vamos, tócate"

Kurt asintió- o por lo menos él cree que lo hizo- y soltó una de las sabanas para dirigir su mano a su clítoris, moviéndola furiosamente sobre ella. El moreno soltó el cabezal y colocó su mano sobre la del ojiazul, moviéndola junto a la de él.

El castaño gimió antes de gritar el nombre de Blaine repetidamente, acabando sobre el ojimiel. El moreno gimió, trastabillando en su ritmo, antes de retomarlo y embestir con fuerza contra el interior del castaño.

"Dios, Blaine, Dios" gritó Kurt por la sobre estimulación.

El moreno volvió a colocar su mano sobre la clítoris del ojiazul y la movió un par de veces antes de que el castaño acabara otra vez, Blaine uniéndose segundos después.

El ojimiel se acostó a su lado, respirando profundamente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cada uno se dio vuelta para quedar de espaldas y se durmieron.

**-0-**

"Um, hola" dijo Kurt mientras entraba a la cocina. Blaine levantó la vista del diario.

"Buenos días" murmuró antes de señalar la máquina de café.

El castaño se acercó y se sirvió un poco de café.

Ambos tomaron su café en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Quiéres que te lleve a tu casa?" preguntó el moreno.

"Sería lindo, sí"

"Bien, vamos" dijo levantándose de su lugar y buscando las llaves de su auto.

**-0-**

"Dobla aquí..." indicó el castaño. "Aquí es" dijo cuando frenaron en frente del edificio.

El moreno asintió antes de extender la mano. "Dame tu celular". El ojiazul se lo entregó y el ojimiel colocó su número en el. "Llámame, hay que repetir lo de anoche" dijo con una sonrisa elegante.

"Claro... Adiós" murmuro el ojiazul antes de salir del auto.

**-0-**

Kurt lo llamó una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez... y otra vez. Ya se había convertido en su pequeña rutina. Llamaba, follaban y se despedían.

_"Es solo sexo, sin compromisos o sentimientos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Blaine una noche._

_"Verdad"_

A la tercer semana que había comenzado su pequeño 'acuerdo' Kurt se comenzó a sentir mal, mareado. Al principio no le dio importancia pero al tercer día que amaneció con nauseas las chicas lo obligaron a ver un doctor a pesar de sus quejas.

Así que ahí se encontraba, sentado en la sala de espera entre un niño con una pierna rota y una señora con una fuerte jaqueca.

"¿Sr. Hummel?" preguntó el doctor mientras revisaba las planillas. El castaño se levantó de su lugar y entró al pequeño consultorio. "Siéntese" indicó el hombre señalando la silla.

El ojiazul se sentó y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo. "Entonces... ¿Qué tengo?"

El hombre se sacó sus gafas y se masajeó la frente antes de mirarlo. "Sr. Hummel, sabe que usted posee el sistema reproductor femenino, no solo la parte exterior sino que también la interior"

"Si..." murmuró moviéndose en su silla.

"Y eso significa que posee un útero, lo que significa que tiene las características necesarias para tener un bebé"

"No entiendo... Doctor, usted está diciendo que..."

"Felicitaciones Sr. Hummel, usted va a tener un bebé"

La mandíbula del ojiazul prácticamente llegó al suelo, el color yendosé de su rostro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Sé que es un shock pero no se preocupe, tengo una amiga que se especializa en estos casos, aquí está su número" dijo el doctor entregándole una pequeña tarjeta.

"Dios" murmuró Kurt.

**-0-**

"Por Dios Kurt" gritó Rachel mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

"¿Quién es el padre?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Te acuerdas esa noche hace unas semanas que fuímos al club?"

"Oh Dios, ¿ese vejestorio es el padre? Impresionante" murmuró sorprendida.

"¿Pero no dijiste que no era nada serio?" dijo Rachel.

"Es que no lo es, ese es el tema. ¿Cómo le diré?"

"Espera, ¿Te lo quedarás?" preguntó la latina.

"Claro, todavía pienso que lo que hizo Quinn fue una idiotez" dijo colocando inconscientemente una mano en su estomago.

"Bueno, yo creo que mientras más rápido se lo digas mejor" dijo la morena.

La latina asintió. El ojiazul suspiró y buscó su celular.

_'¿Quiéres juntarte?-K'_

_'Claro, ven a las 8 ;)-B'_

"Bien, crucen los dedos" susurró.

* * *

**Creería que serán tres, máximo cuatro capítulos :D**

**Pronto subiré el capítulo de The bet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas.**

**GKM: Glee Kink Meme, pagina de prompts de livejournal: http: glee-kink-meme. livejournal. com (quiten los espacios)  
**

**Edades: Kurt: 19**

** Blaine: 40**

**Kurt tiene solamente organos reproductores femeninos.**

**El prompt basicamente pedia: Kurt y Blaine tienen sexo, Kurt queda embarazado, Blaine es un idiota (por un tiempo) y luego se enamora de Kurt. Final feliz**

* * *

Kurt se vio por última en su espejo, su ropa impecable sin una sola arruga, su cabello perfectamente estilizado y su piel sin una sola imperfección.

El castaño suspiró, tal vez de esa manera lograría facilitar un poco las cosas.

"El taxi llegó" dijo Rachel cuando entró a la habitación. El ojiazul vio su reflejo por el espejo y la morena le sonrió con compasión. No lo hizo sentir mejor.

Buscó su abrigo y abrazó a sus amigas antes de bajar las escaleras y subir al taxi. Le dio la dirección al taxista y se permitió relajarse por unos segundos contra el asiento. Apoyó su codo en el apoyabrazos y acercó su frente contra el vidrio, su respiración empañando la ventana formando un pequeño círculo.

Minutos después el auto paró y sintió en su estomago como si tuviera mil mariposas volando a la velocidad de la luz. Le pagó al conductor y se bajó del auto. La diferencia de temperatura entre el interior del auto y el aire libre no tardó en llegar y acercó su abrigo contra su cuerpo, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Subió los pequeños escalones de mármol hasta legar a la puerta de roble. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta y luego al timbre contemplando que debería hacer para avisar de su llegada.

Su mano se congeló en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y las manos de Blaine salieron para tomarlo por las solapas del abrigo y besarlo fuerte en los labios. El castaño largó un gritito de sorpresa y el ojimiel aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca.

"Blaine…" logró decir cuando se separaron. "Todavía sigo afuera"

"Tienes razón" susurró antes de tomarlo de la mano y hacerlo pasar adentro, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Sus manos se ocuparon de su abrigo mientras sus labios besaban partes de su cuello. Kurt suspiró temblorosamente mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo alejaba. "T-tranquilo, tenemos tiempo"

Blaine lo miró con una ceja levantada pero asintió de todos modos. "Está bien, buscaré algo para tomar" dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina. El castaño se sentó en el sofá e inconscientemente comenzó a morder la uña de su pulgar.

"No hagas eso, es desagradable" comentó el moreno mientras se acercaba con dos copas de vino blanco. Le alcanzó una y se sentó a su lado. El ojimiel tomó un sorbo mientras lo observaba. "Te ves nervioso"

"Me siento nervioso" murmuró el castaño mirando para otro lado. Unos labios se posaron en su cuello mientras una mano se acercaba a su entrepierna. "No Blaine, espera" dijo mientras se movía de lugar.

El moreno gruñó. "Mira, si no vamos a tener sexo será mejor que te vayas. No te necesito para divertirme"

Kurt lo miró antes de tragar audiblemente. "Pensé que podríamos hablar por un rato"

"¿Hablar? Para hablar se necesitan sentimientos y recuerdo muy bien haber acordado que nuestra relación se basa en sexo, no sentimientos, ni títulos o todas idioteces"

El ojiazul parpadeó varias veces y sintió como sus pestañas se humedecían.

"Oh vamos, eres un adulto, compórtate como tal" dijo el moreno.

"¡Estoy embarazado!" gritó de repente y la habitación se llenó de silencio. "Y…y tu eres el padre"

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos antes de reír. "¿Esto es una broma verdad?"

"¿Te parece una broma?" preguntó sarcástico el castaño.

"No, no" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Eres hombre, no puedes quedar embarazado, es, es- no es normal"

"Tampoco es que los hombres tengan vagina y ambos sabemos que es posible"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías quedar embarazado?" gritó Blaine mientras comenzaba a caminar por todo el living.

"¡Ni siquiera lo sabia!"

El moreno se detuvo y lo miró. "No... no, simplemente no"

El castaño se secó los ojos. "Sabía que no lo ibas a entender" murmuró antes de buscar su abrigo e irse.

Y si había algo que Blaine odiara es que lo dejen hablando solo.

El ojimiel buscó su abrigo y sus llaves antes de salir de la casa.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta que al salir corriendo tiró la copa de vino al suelo, o que se había puesto su abrigo del lado del revés, o que estaba comenzando a llover, o que Blaine había salido en busca de él. Él solamente caminó.

Una mano lo tomó del hombro y lo dio vuelta bruscamente. "No me dejes hablando" ordenó el moreno.

"No me iba a quedar para escucharte gritar" murmuró mientras se limpiaba la lluvia- ¿O lágrimas?- de las mejillas.

Blaine suspiró. "Ven a mi casa. Necesitamos hablar"

**-0-**

Ambos volvieron a la casa del mayor y se sentaron nuevamente en el sofá.

"Lamento lo del vino" susurró el castaño.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Es verdad?" preguntó el moreno.

El castaño asintió.

"¿Y es mío? Es decir, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Si estuviste con otros".

"No hubo otros. Solo tu" dijo el ojiazul.

El ojimiel frunció el seño. "Pero dijimos que no éramos nada"

"Lo sé"

Más silencio.

"Mira" comenzó Kurt, por primera vez en todo este tiempo viéndolo a los ojos. "No- no estoy esperando nada de ti, ni una relación ni ayuda, solo quería que supieras que eres el padre y… y que lo tendré"

"¿Lo tendrás?"

"Si… me guste o no la situación es mi hijo y no lo abandonaré"

Blaine se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de suspirar. "Te ayudaré"

El castaño lo miró con los ojos abiertos. "¿En serio?"

"Si, mi padre fue un fracaso en cuanto a lo paternal y dije que nunca sería como él" explicó mientras se levantaba. "Está lloviendo, te quedaras aquí por la noche, allí está el cuarto de huéspedes" dijo señalando la habitación antes de encerrarse en la suya.

**-0-**

La mañana siguiente fue algo que Kurt catalogaría como incomoda. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta principal el moreno salió de su habitación todavía en pijamas.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Yo, umm"

"Ven, prepararé un poco de café"

**-0-**

"Así que… ¿Tienes algo planeado?" preguntó Blaine mientras tomaba un poco de café.

"Um, bueno, pensaba primero en ir al doctor y ver el resto durante la marcha, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo"

El moreno asintió. "Está bien, yo te ayudaré con el dinero"

El castaño bajó la taza. "Blaine, ya te dije, no vine en busca de ayuda"

"Kurt, eres un universitario con un trabajo de medio tiempo, con tu dinero podrás comprar los pañales solamente"

El ojiazul frunció el seño. "No necesito la compasión de nadie"

"No es compasión. Es ser responsable, soy tan culpable de todo esto como tú" dijo mirándolo seriamente. "¿Cuándo tienes la primera consulta?"

"En una semana"

"Bien, iré contigo"

**-0-**

Kurt se quedó mirando los distintos diplomas colgados en la pared y luego el reloj. _El bastardo no vendrá_ pensó.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia con una planilla en las manos entró al consultorio y le sonrió. "Lamento la tardanza Sr. Hummel, soy la Dra. Abigail Jones, dime Abi si quieres"

La mujer se sentó detrás del escritorio y el castaño en la silla de en frente.

"Muy bien, Kurt, yo-"

La puerta se abrió y Blaine entró corriendo y se sentó junto al menor. "Siento llegar tarde"

"Llega justo a tiempo…"

"Blaine" dijo extendiendo su mano. La doctora la aceptó y sonrió.

"Blaine… Bien, como le estaba diciendo a Kurt yo seré su doctora durante estos nueve meses así que nos veremos mucho" dijo con una pequeña risita. Se paró y le indico al castaño que se acueste en la camilla.

El ojiazul hizo lo pedido. Abi levantó su camisa dejando el estomago a la vista y cubrió la ropa para evitar que se manche. Buscó el gel y colocó una generosa cantidad en la piel del castaño. Tomó el transductor y lo pegó contra su estomago, moviéndolo lentamente.

"Aquí está el latido" dijo después de unos minutos de búsqueda. Apagó la maquina y le alcanzó una toalla a Kurt para que se limpiara mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla. "Según la ecografía estas entre siete y ocho semanas" dijo mirando al castaño. "¿Emocionados?"

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada.

"Okay… Kurt, ¿decidiste como lo tendrás?"

"Parto natural, no quiero ni una cicatriz en mi cuerpo" respondió el ojiazul rápidamente.

Abi lo anotó en su planilla. "Bien. El embarazo y parto es prácticamente igual que al de una mujer por lo que tendrás los mismos dolores, antojos, nauseas y mareos, etc. Las visitas serán una vez por mes para ir viendo cómo va avanzando el embarazo y que sea de forma saludable"

Kurt asintió.

"¿Cuándo sabremos el sexo del bebé?" preguntó Blaine.

"Aproximadamente en el quinto mes"

La mujer le alcanzó un papel y varios folletos al castaño. "Aquí tienen la información básica y la fecha de la próxima consulta"

"Muchas gracias" dijo políticamente el moreno extendiéndole la mano. Kurt hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron del consultorio.

**-0-**

Kurt estaba sentado en el suelo de su departamento, los folletos a su alrededor. Ni Rachel ni Santana se encontraban en el departamento y el castaño no podía estar mas aliviado.

Un dolor en su estomago se hizo presente y el ojiazul corrió hasta el baño. Se arrodilló en frente del inodoro y esperó.

A los minutos se paró y se cepilló los dientes para quitarse el sabor desagradable de la boca. Se miró en el espejo.

Caminó hasta su habitación donde se encontraba su espejo de cuerpo entero y se sacó la remera. Se colocó de perfil.

Su estomago no parecía diferente, no se veía diferente, nadie notaria la diferencia. Excepto que Kurt si la notaba. A lo mejor no la podía ver pero definitivamente la sentía. Su mano se colocó en su estomago y lo acarició suavemente mientras las lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

**-0-**

Blaine abrió la puerta y permitió al castaño que entre, tomando en ambas manos sus valijas. Ambos habían acordado que sería lo mejor si Kurt se mudaba con él.

"Las dejaré en la habitación" le informó al castaño. Kurt asintió.

Cuando regresó vio que el ojiazul seguía parado en el mismo lugar. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"Nada, es solo que… Nunca pensé que mi primer año en Nueva York seria así"

El moreno se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. "Lo sé, yo tampoco pensé que sería así pero… estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad"

**-0-**

El castaño se acercó y tachó el día en el calendario justo antes de irse a dormir. "Van tres, faltan seis" murmuró.

**-0-**

Kurt estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse seguido de risitas. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y pudo ver a Blaine y otro hombre en el sofá, claramente habían tomado una o dos copas de vino.

El castaño gruñó. Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que sucedía esto. Estaba harto. Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta el living.

"¿Papá?" preguntó interrumpiendo a los hombres. "Oh, aquí estas. Mamá llamó otra vez, ¿Quieres que le diga que estas ocupado con uno de tus compañeros… otra vez?"

"¿Mamá?" preguntó el hombre mientras se ponía el abrigo. "Mejor me voy" dijo antes de irse.

Blaine miró la puerta antes de darse vuelta. "¿Qué rayos Kurt?"

"Discúlpame por no querer estar despierto otra noche entera por escuchar tus gemidos" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El moreno pensó por unos segundos. "No, tu estas molesto porque no puedes ser tu el que me haga gemir"

"Estoy molesto porque el padre de mi futuro hijo se está acostando con algún extraño a una pared de distancia" gritó. "Estoy molesto porque tu sales a emborracharte y yo me quedo aquí viendo como mi estomago se vuelve cada vez mas grande. Estoy molesto porque claramente el estar por tener un hijo no significa nada para ti"

"Este soy yo Kurt, acéptalo"

"No, tú acepta que llegó la hora para que madures y te hagas cargo de tus acciones"

El castaño dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

Blaine se quedó mirando el suelo antes suspirar e irse a su habitación.

**-0-**

Kurt se fijó la hora en su celular cuando se levantó y vio que era cerca de mediodía. Caminó hastala cocina y se sorprendió al ver que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Blaine se dio vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa. "Siéntate" indicó.

El castaño lo hizo para luego mirarlo extrañado. "¿Por qué hiciste esto?"

"Como disculpa por lo de anoche... y las noches anteriores. Tenías razón, lo siento"

El ojiazul asintió y comenzó a comer. Cuando terminaron el moreno se levantó y buscó una bolsa de regalo y se la dio al castaño.

Kurt lo miró con una ceja levantada antes de abrirla y sacar un pequeño oso de peluche. "¿Para mi?"

El moreno rió. "No, para nuestro bebé"

El castaño sonrió. "Es lindo, gracias"

"No tienes porqué agradecerme, te lo dije, estamos juntos en esto"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt suspiró en desesperación. Iba cuatro meses de embarazo, su panza estaba comenzando a tomar una curva que día a día se notaba más, lo que causaba que ninguno de sus pantalones le entrara.

Estaba probándose su pantalón más grande y le era imposible abrochar el botón. Se acostó en la cama.

"Bien… uno, dos, tres". Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de abrocharlo pero no lo logró. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y gimió exasperado.

Una risita se escuchó desde la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Blaine apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, comiendo un tazón de cereales.

"Sabes, si usaras unos pantalones de tu tamaño y no dos talles más chicos todavía te entrarían" comentó burlón.

El castaño tomó un cojín y se lo tiró por la cabeza. "Cállate y tráeme un par tuyo"

El ojimiel le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a su habitación, volviendo minutos después con una jean negro. "Creo que te quedaran un poco sueltos pero el largo estará bien"

El castaño los tomó y se dio vuelta, se sacó sus pantalones y se puso los del moreno. Cuando terminó se fijó su reflejo en el espejo y caminó hasta Blaine.

"Bien, vamos"

**-0-**

Blaine tomó un pequeño gorro de lana azul y lo observó detalladamente. La prenda era del tamaño de su mano. "¿Tan pequeños son los bebés?"

Kurt levantó la vista de unos escarpines blancos y levantó una ceja. "¿Acaso nunca viste un bebé?"

El moreno se encogió de hombros. Dejó el gorro en su lugar y se acercó a unas mantas con personajes de Disney. "¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?" preguntó.

"Nada, por lo menos por ahora. No compraré nada hasta saber el sexo del bebé" explicó el castaño. Blaine asintió.

"Y… ¿Qué piensan tus padres de todo esto?" preguntó casualmente acercándose al ojiazul. Kurt se tensó visiblemente. "¿Kurt?"

"Todavía no les conté"

El ojimiel frunció el seño. "¿En serio? Es decir, ¿No crees que se sorprendan cuando te vean? Porque no te estás haciendo más pequeño, ¿sabes?"

El castaño miró una pared para luego mirarlo. "Me acabas de llamar gordo"

El moreno rodó los ojos. "No es lo que me refería y lo sabes"

Kurt suspiró. "Lo sé… Es que, es, yo- no sé cómo decirles"

"Te doy una idea. 'Mamá, papá, estoy embarazado, ustedes saben, ya que tengo vagina… conocen el procedimiento' blah, blah, blah."

Una mujer que estaba a su lado viendo unos pantalones abrió los ojos, dejó el pantalón y caminó hasta la otra punta del negocio.

El ojiazul tomó una de las mantas y lo golpeó en el brazo. "Idiota…" murmuró.

"Discúlpame por querer ayudar" exclamó ofendido el ojimiel. "… Pero en serio tienes que decirles"

"Ya sé"

Blaine se tomó la barbilla y pensó por unos segundos. "¡Ya sé!, invítalos a casa"

**-0-**

"Papá" saludó Kurt a Burt Hummel cuando entró a la casa. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza.

Se separaron y el castaño repitió el mismo proceso con Carole. La mujer le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

"Hola cariño"

Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y miró como sus padres miraban cada detalle de la casa.

"Kurt, ¿Por qué vives en un lugar tan… lujoso? ¿Acaso eres traficante de drogas?" preguntó su papá.

"Si, papá, para eso los invité, para contarles que soy narcotraficante" dijo rodando los ojos.

Burt se encogió de hombros y se sacó la gorra, rascándose la cabeza. Justo en ese momento Blaine apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Hummel, un gusto conocerlo" saludó el moreno mientras le extendía la mano.

El hombre frunció el seño. "Hola…"

El ojiazul se acercó a los dos hombres y los presentó. "Papá, el es Blaine Anderson. Blaine, mi papá, Burt Hummel y esta adorable mujer es Carole Hudson, mi madrastra"

El ojimiel se acercó y saludó a Carole. "Un gusto señora"

Burt se acercó a su hijo. "Kurt… ¿Quién es él?"

"¿Por qué no hablamos durante la cena?" preguntó el castaño mordiéndose el labio.

**-0-**

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa cuando Burt habló.

"Bien, es la cena, explícame Kurt porque estamos aquí exactamente"

Kurt suspiró y asintió. "Bien… ambos saben de mi… condición". Los dos adultos asintieron. "Bueno, resulta que tengo todos los órganos femeninos, internos y externos"

"Si…" dijo lentamente Burt.

"Hace unas semanas me enteré que tengo las mismas posibilidades para concebir como cualquier mujer"

"No entiendo Kurt" comentó su padre rascándose la cabeza.

El moreno rodó los ojos. "Kurt está embarazado" exclamó.

"Cuanto tacto…" murmuró el ojiazul.

Un profundo silencio se formó en la habitación, el cual fue roto con la risa de Burt. Al ver que nadie más reía paró. "¿Es una broma verdad?"

"No papá, estoy embarazado"

Burt soltó la servilleta de tela y se colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

"Burt, tranquilízate" dijo Carole mientras lo tomaba por el hombro.

"¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando mi hijo me dice que está esperando un bebé?" gritó.

"Papá, por favor"

"Kurt, tienes _19 años_, por Dios Santo, ¿en que estabas pensando?"

"Papá, no sabía que esto podía suceder, creí que era imposible"

"Es inusual pero no imposible" dijo Carole.

"¿Tu sabías?" preguntó Burt. Su esposa asintió. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"No creí que llegara a suceder"

El hombre respiró por su nariz unas cuantas veces para tratar de tranquilizarse. "¿Por qué no te cuidaste? ¿Sabes lo irresponsable que es eso?"

"Disculpe señor, pero Kurt es lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar sus propias decisiones" comentó Blaine.

Burt le lanzó dagas con la mirada. "¿Tú fuiste? ¿Tú fuiste el que lo embarazó?" preguntó mientras se paraba. "¿Acaso eres pedófilo o qué? ¿No ves que solo es un niño?"

"¡Papá!" gritó el castaño. "Blaine no me arrastró hasta su cama, yo tomé la decisión de venir con él"

Su padre suspiró y se volvió a sentar. Kurt caminó hasta su lado y lo abrazó dejando que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas.

"Estoy asustado" susurró el ojiazul en su oído.

Burt acarició su espalda mientras suspiraba. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien"

**-0-**

Kurt estaba sentado en la camilla del consultorio usando nada más que una bata y sus boxers. Blaine estaba sentado en una de las sillas prácticamente saltando de la intriga.

"Para" siseó el castaño.

El moreno se quedó quieto, dejando sus manos debajo de sus piernas. "Lo siento, es que estoy emocionado"

El rostro del castaño se suavizó. "Yo tambien"

Abi entró al consultorio y le ofreció a ambos una sonrisa. "Bien, ya les hecho esperar mucho, manos a la obra" dijo aplaudiendo sus manos una vez. Kurt se acostó y levantó su bata.

La doctora colocó el gel sobre su estomago. "¿Estan emocionados?"

"Mucho" respondió Blaine.

"¿Tienen algun sexo en especial?"

El ojiazul contestó "Niña" al mismo tiempo que el moreno dijo "Niño", logrando que Abi soltara una carcajada.

"En ese caso cualquiera estará bien" dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

La doctora siguió buscando en la pantalla por unos minutos. "Bien, ¿Estan listos?"

Ambos asintieron.

"Va a ser... ¡un niño!"

Blaine soltó un grito de felicidad. Kurt suspiró dramáticamente pero se podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-0-**

"¡Ardilla!" gritó Cooper cuando vio a su hermano acercándose a su mesa. Se levantó y lo abrazó rápidamente.

"Hey, Cooper" sonrió el moreno.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron sus órdenes. Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que sus platos llegaron.

"Me sorprendió que me llamaras" dijo Cooper después de un tiempo.

"Si... siento no haber llamado antes"

"No hay problema, yo tampoco lo hice" dijo su hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

"Te llamé para contarte sobre... una noticia que tengo"

"Soy todo oídos"

El moreno suspiró. "Serás tío"

Cooper rió. "Blaine, la única forma para que me convierta en tío sería-"

"Que yo esté esperando un hijo" terminó la frase el ojimiel.

"¿En serio? Es decir, eres gay"

Blaine abrió la boca varias veces. "Es dificil de explicar pero embaracé a un hombre"

Cooper se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de comenzar a reír. "Oh por Dios, esto es genial. Y yo que creí que eras gay para evitar los embarazos" dijo entre risas.

El moreno lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Entonces puedo suponer que estás bien con todo esto"

"Claro, siempre quise un sobrino" comentó su hermano antes de comer un poco de su hamburguesa.

**-0-**

Cuando Blaine regresó de su encuentro con su hermano se dirigió hasta su habitación. A mitad de camino frenó al oír a alguien cantar. Dio unos pasos para atrás y se dio cuenta que la voz provenía de la habitación de Kurt.

La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada por lo que se acercó y se asomó ligeramente. El castaño estaba sentado en la cama doblando la ropa que habían conseguido para el bebé unos días atrás mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna que no conocía.

Sonrió con dulzura y se fue a su habitación.

**-0-**

Más tarde esa noche se encontraban los dos en el living. El ojiazul estaba sentado en el sofá de dos cuerpos, sus pies debajo suyo y una revista Vogue en el apoyabrazos. El moreno estaba en el sillón de un cuerpo leyendo el diario.

Kurt cerró la revista y miró al hombre. "Tenemos que elegir un nombre"

El moreno lo miró con una ceja levantada por la frase salida de la nada pero asintió. "Bien... ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"No lo sé, yo solo había pensado nombres de mujer" dijo encogiéndose de hombros el ojiazul.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Bueno... tiene que ser un nombre que quede bien con nuestros apellidos"

"Umm, ¿Max?" preguntó Kurt.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. "No... ¿Nathan?"

"Puede ser... ¿Ted?"

"No..." el moreno se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. "De pequeño siempre le decía a mi hermano que me hubiera gustado llamar Tyler"

"Tyler... Tyler Anderson-Hummel... me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

El ojimiel respondió la sonrisa. "Tenemos un nombre"


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine se despertó gracias al constante sonido proveniente de la cocina. Giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar con la mirada en el despertador, 2:36 a.m. El moreno contempló sus opciones, a) Quedarse en la comodidad de su cama o b) Ir a ver qué o quién es el causante del ruido. Con un suspiro, se levantó y comenzó su camino hasta la cocina, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras un bostezo salió de su boca.

Se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta y levantó una mano para tapar su rostro cuando el brillo proveniente de la heladera lo cegó. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la pared y comenzó a tantear hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. La encendió y sus cejas se fruncieron.

Kurt estaba sentado en el suelo, en frente de la heladera abierta. Giró su cabeza y sonrió nervioso mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. "Antojos" murmuró.

El moreno asintió mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. "¿Encontraste algo?"

El castaño negó con la cabeza. "No, cada vez que quiero comer algo las nauseas vuelven" dijo con un ligero puchero.

Blaine rió un poco. "En este momento te compadezco"

El ojiazul resopló.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, temblando cada tanto por las nuevas olas heladas que largaba el electrodoméstico. Luego Kurt bostezó y su cabeza lentamente se fue acercando al hombro del ojimiel. Blaine levantó una ceja pero no le dijo nada.

"¿Hace cuanto tempo que estas levantado?"

"No lo sé, ¿una hora?" respondió somnoliento el castaño.

"Deberías ir a dormir"

"Muy cansado, no me puedo mover, mi espalda me está matando" dijo con un ligero gemido al final.

Blaine lo alejó y se paró. Pasó una mano por debajo de sus rodillas y otra por su cuello antes de levantarlo como novia. Kurt quería quejarse, se quería bajar, pero el cansancio y el dolor eran tan grandes que simplemente se acercó a la calidez del cuerpo del mayor.

El moreno caminó hasta su habitación y recostó al muchacho en su cama. "Quédate aquí, mi colchón es mas cómodo" dijo antes de desaparecer en su baño.

Cuando volvió se acostó de su lado y el ambiente se llenó de silencio. Después de diez minutos de buscar alguna forma cómoda de dormir sin tener que tocar al castaño, suspiró y se acostó de costado a solo centímetros del chico, pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. El ojiazul se tensó cuando sintió el peso del brazo por su cuerpo pero se permitió relajarse gracias a los latidos del corazón del moreno.

-0-

Blaine estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con su computador y decenas de papeles por toda la superficie. Tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos y sus movimientos eran lentos y cansados. Hacia más de dos días que lo único que hacía era levantarse para ir al baño o comer un pequeño refrigerio.

Kurt llegó de hacer las compras. Estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina cuando captó la imagen del moreno. Dejó las bolsas rápidamente en la mesada y se acercó al hombre, su espalda curvada al caminar.

"Blaine, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó suavemente.

El ojimiel no sacó su mirada de la pantalla. "Tengo que terminar estos papeles"

El castaño suspiró. "Cariño, solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo, mírate. Necesitas descansar" Respiró profundamente antes de arrugar la nariz. "Y una ducha"

El moreno rió exhaustamente. "Una ducha suena muy bien"

"Ve, te prepararé algo para comer"

30 minutos y varios litros de agua después Blaine regresó a la cocina. Kurt estaba frente a la hornalla preparando un sándwich de queso derretido. Se sentó en una de las banquetas y se quedó mirando al castaño en silencio.

El ojiazul apagó la hornalla y se dio media vuelta, dando un pequeño grito de susto. "No te escuché"

El moreno sonrió. "Lo siento" dijo y era tan obvio que no lo lamentaba.

Kurt se acercó y dejó el frente en frente suyo. El moreno comenzó a comer, gimiendo ante el sabor. "Esto es lo mas delicioso que he comido en días" suspiró.

El castaño se mordió el labio. "Blaine, tienes que parar un poco. Estas prácticamente matando con tanto estrés"

"Lo sé, es solo que... Estoy tratando de hacer más dinero. Quiero que Tyler tenga la mejor vida posible"

"Bueno, sin duda tendrá el mejor padre de todos" dijo el menor con una sonrisa. De repente una mano viajó a su estomago y frunció el seño. "Creo que ya lo sabe". Tomó la mano del hombre y la acercó contra su cuerpo.

Blaine frunció el seño pero desapareció rápidamente cuando sintió como el bebé pateaba en su mano. "Oh Dios" susurró asombrado.

"Estos últimos días estuvo tan energético" dijo riendo el ojiazul.

"Es hermoso..." murmuró el hombre.

"Si, claro, no dirías lo mismo cuando pateara tu vejiga" El ojimiel lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Si, es hermoso"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"Espero que se parezca a ti" dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt en los ojos.

"Raro, pensaba lo mismo" respondió con una sonrisa.

-0-

Kurt colocó las tres latas de pintura en el suelo y se agachó para abrirlas. Tomó una brocha y la hundió en la pintura en la pintura gris. Se acercó a la pared y se paró en las puntas de sus pies. Comenzó a pintar, su lengua afuera en concentración.

Blaine se acercó corriendo y sacó la brocha de su mano. "Kurt, ¿qué rayos haces?"

"Pinto la habitación del bebé" dijo con el seño fruncido.

"Kurt, no puedes hacer tanto esfuerzo, lo dijo Abi, deja que lo hagan unos profesionales"

El castaño negó con la cabeza. "No, no quiero que unos extraños lo hagan"

El moreno suspiró. Se arremangó las mangas y buscó la lata de pintura, comenzando a pintar.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el ojiazul.

"Yo no soy un extraño" respondió simplemente.

Kurt se quedó en silencio antes de acercarse a la máquina de coser y comenzar con las cortinas.

Dos horas después Blaine bajó la brocha. "La primera capa esta lista"

Kurt se paró y se acercó. "Lindo, me gusta" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro que si, yo lo hice" dijo el moreno mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa arrogante. El menor rodó los ojos, mojó su dedo en un poco de pintura y la pasó por la mejilla del hombre.

El ojimiel gritó indignado antes de tomar una de las brochas y pintar parte del cuello del ojiazul.

El castaño comenzó a correr por la habitación mientras el moreno lo seguía con la lata de pintura. Risas y pasos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Quince minutos después Blaine soltó la brocha y lo atrapó con los brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Kurt escondió su rostro en su rostro y comenzó a reír, Blaine siguiéndolo poco después.

Cuando pararon se miraron a los ojos y ninguno de los dos sabía bien quien fue el primero pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar sus labios estaban fundidos en un beso. El castaño abrió la boca y la lengua del moreno entró para volver a recorrer cada espacio de esa boca que había probado meses atrás.

Los brazos del ojiazul envolvieron el cuello del moreno y su cuerpo se acercó lo mas que pudo- gracias a su enorme estomago- al otro cuerpo.

Blaine comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente y se alejó cuando sintió el sabor de la pintura en sus labios. "Ducha, ahora" murmuró. El ojiazul asintió.

-0-

La espalda de Kurt golpeó contra las baldosas frías de la ducha. Los labios del moreno atacaron su cuello. El castaño gimió y tiró su cabeza a un costado para darle mayor acceso. Blaine acercó sus manos a su cadera y acarició toda la piel que podía alcanzar.

Su mano viajó por su muslo y se metió entre sus piernas, el moreno gimió al sentir la calidez de la vagina de Kurt.

El ojiazul suspiró y bajó su cuerpo para tener más fricción.

"Impaciente" murmuró el ojimiel. Su boca viajó hasta su pecho y lo llenó en besos, sacando las gotas con su lengua. La mano del castaño viajó a los rizos mojados del moreno y tiró tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

Blaine gimió alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Sus dedos comenzaron a hacer pequeños circulos sobre la clítoris del ojiazul.

"Blaine" murmuró.

El hombre se arrodilló y comenzó a besar el estomago del castaño mientras que con su mano acariciaba su costado. Tomó uno de los muslos de Kurt y lo colocó sobre su hombro.

Su boca se acercó a su clítoris y lamió varias veces antes de tomarla entre sus labios y succionar con fuerza. El castaño gimió. Una de sus manos estaba pegada a la pared mientras la otra estaba jugando con uno de sus pezones.

El ojimiel acercó dos dedos y lo introdujo en la abertura del castaño en un solo movimiento. Lentamente comenzaron a moverse dentro de él, aumentado la velocidad poco a poco.

Su mano que descansaba en el muslo del castaño viajó hasta su erección y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de sus dedos. Su lengua lamía todo lo que tenía a su paso. Alejó su boca y comenzó a besar su estomago con dulzura.

"Dios" gimió Kurt. "Ven aquí"

El hombre se paró y el ojiazul lo tomó por la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios. El moreno aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos, acercando al ojiazul al orgasmo. Un gemido de parte de Kurt llenó la boca del moreno cuando acabó en los dedos y palma del Blaine.

Cuando logró salir de su climax minutos después bajó su mirada y vio que el hombre duro. Acercó su mano y solamente hicieron falta tres movimientos para que el ojimiel acabara con un grito.

Kurt cerró la canilla de la ducha y ambos salieron para cecarse. El castaño tomó la mejilla del ojimiel con su mano y lo besó tiernamente en loslabios antes de que ambos se dirigieran a la habitación del mayor y se acostaran, el brazo del moreno envolviendo su cuerpo y su rostro escondido el cabello todavía húmedo del ojiazul.

El castaño todavía seguía sin procesar lo que había sucedido momentos atrás pero tenía sueño y se podía escuchar la paz en la respiración de Blaine así que lo dejaría para más tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencias: homofobia.**

* * *

Kurt acomodó una de las bolsas de compras que tenía en su mano mientras con la otra buscaba el celular en su bolsillo ya que no dejaba de sonar.

"¿Hola?" preguntó mientras esquivaba las personas caminando. Las veredas de Nueva York era una de las pocas cosas que no lograba acostumbrarse de vivir en la ciudad.

"Hey" respondió Blaine por el parlante del celular. "¿Tardaras mucho en llegar? Cooper está aquí y morimos de hambre"

El castaño levantó la cabeza para ver el cartel de la esquina. "En unos minutos estaré ahí, me faltan unas pocas cuadras"

El ojiazul dobló en la esquina cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro. Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared de ladrillos de un viejo edificio. Las bolsas en sus manos cayeron al suelo; pudo escuchar como algunos de los huevos se partían y una de las manzanas salía rodando. Su teléfono se encontraba en el piso con los gritos de Blaine presentes.

Uno de los dos hombres que lo habían atacado se acercó a él y lo miró con desprecio.

"Personas como tú arruinan la ciudad" siseó.

El más alto asintió. "La gente no quiere venir por miedo a los raros como tú. ¿Acaso no es suficiente ir caminando por las calles mostrando tu homosexualidad como si fuera algo bueno? Me das asco, marica"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Kurt, uno que otro sollozo escapando de sus labios. Sus manos viajaron inmediatamente a su estomago que se había endurecido completamente.

"Deberíamos matarte, salvar a la ciudad de ti y esa abominación que estas cargando" dijo el primer hombre mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo.

En ese mismo momento el mundo se detuvo para el castaño. El aire había quedado aprisionado contra sus pulmones y toda su sangre subió a sus oídos, siendo el latido de su corazón lo único que escuchaba.

"Por favor..." susurró mientras sollozaba.

Sus brazos abrazaron su estomago con fuerza y cerró sus ojos mientras rogaba. Rogaba por la seguridad de su hijo, rogaba para que todo acabara, rogaba estar en los brazos de Blaine, rogaba que todo saliera bien.

En ningún momento se percató de que su espalda comenzó a deslizarse contra la pared de ladrillos o que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, o que alguien había comenzado a gritar, o que había comenzado a cantar.

Su mente se cerró completamente del mundo, como si quisiera alejarlo de la horrible situación que estaba viviendo.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_" murmuró mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. "_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_"

Una mano se había apoyado en su rodilla y todo su cuerpo se puso completamente rígido, su corazón había comenzado a latir cada vez más y más fuerte.

"Tranquilo" murmuró una voz masculina con suavidad. "Todo estará bien"

Una de sus manos viajó a su rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas que le impedían ver y su vista se centro en el hombre en frente de él. Parecía ser un poco mayor que él, de cabello rubio y ojos color café.

El castaño quiso hablar pero solo salió un chillido de su boca. El hombre sonrió.

"Tranquilo, no te esfuerces" dijo con suavidad.

Un hombre detrás de él cortó la llamada de su celular y se acercó a ellos. "La ambulancia viene en camino"

"¿Oíste cariño? Pronto vendrán"

Kurt asintió antes de gemir. Un fuerte dolor atravesó su abdomen aunque pudo sentirlo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

El rubio colocó una mano en su hombro y habló. "Todo está bien" aseguró. "¿Por qué no cantas conmigo, si?"

El ojiazul no dijo nada.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,__take these sunken eyes and learn to see_" cantó el hombre suavemente.

"_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_" cantó el hombre de pelo negro.

"_Blackbird fly blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night_" murmuró Kurt.

Los hombres sonrieron.

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se hicieron cada vez mas y mas cercanas. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, un grupo de paramédicos lo ayudaron a subir a la camilla.

"E-esperen, Blaine, necesita saber" dijo tratando de levantarse pero uno de los paramédicos se lo impidió.

"Nosotros le avisaremos, te veremos en el hospital, ¿si?" gritó el moreno antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

**-0-**

Decir que Blaine no estaba asustado cuando oyó el celular de Kurt caerse al suelo seguido de gritos era poco. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y podía sentir el sudor comenzando a formarse en su frente.

La llamada se cortó.

El moreno vio su celular por unos segundos antes de volver a llamar, solo para que la contestadora hablara.

Con un gruñido tiró el celular al suelo y se tomó el cabello entre las manos, tirando con fuerza.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntó Cooper desde su lugar.

"Kurt está en problemas" dijo antes de patear el sofá. "Está en problemas y no tengo idea donde mierda está" gritó.

Su hermano se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros. "Tienes que tranquilizarte"

"¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo pretendes que me tran-?"

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon el celular sonar desde su lugar en el suelo. Blaine lo buscó rápidamente y atendió sin ver quién era.

"¡Kurt!"

"Um, no. Soy Jeff. Mira, encontramos a Kurt luego de un asalto. Ahora nos estamos dirigiendo al hospital"

"¿Hospital? ¿Él... Está bien?" preguntó el moreno con la voz temblorosa.

"Me gustaría decirte que si pero no estoy seguro. Si pudieras ir al Harlem Hospital..."

"Estaré ahí en cuanto antes" dijo antes de colgar.

El ojimiel comenzó a buscar frenéticamente la llave de su auto.

"Tranquilo, aquí están" dijo Cooper tirándoselas a su hermano.

Blaine las tomó en el aire y salió de la casa, su hermano siguiéndolo por detrás.

**-0-**

La ambulancia llegó al hospital minutos después. Los paramédicos entraron empujando la camilla donde estaba recostado el castaño. Nick y Jeff siguiéndolos por detrás.

Una de las enfermeras que estaba en el mostrador se acercó y los llevó a una de las habitaciones vacías. Acostaron a Kurt en la cama y lo conectaron a las distintas maquinas que había alrededor de la cama. El ojiazul no estaba seguro de como se llamaban la mitad de los aparatos.

El mismo dolor de minutos atrás había vuelto pero ahora con el doble de fuerza. El castaño gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía para poder apaciguar el dolor.

Jeff se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano. "Tranquilo cariño. Todo estará bien" aseguró.

Por la puerta apareció un doctor canoso, en sus manos había una carpeta.

"Kurt, ¿como estas? Soy el Dr. Brick" dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a revisar sus signos vitales.

"¿Estas embarazado, no?" preguntó.

"Si, casi ocho meses" dijo en voz baja.

"Muy bien, ¿estás tiendo dolores?"

"Si, en la parte abdominal"

El hombre asintió antes de cerrar la carpeta. "Mira, Kurt. Los dolores que estas sufriendo son contracciones, entraste en trabajo de parto"

El castaño abrió los ojos. "N-no es posible, todavía me queda un mes"

"Lo sé, pero el miedo y el estrés que sufriste en el asalto hicieron que entres en trabajo de parto antes del tiempo estimado"

"Pero no puedo, mi doctora no está aquí, usted no sabe nada sobre mi"

"No te preocupes, soy amigo de la Dra. Jones, ella me ha pasado tu historial de los últimos meses"

Kurt tragó audiblemente. "Supongo que tendré un bebé"

**-0-**

Kurt estaba viendo el horrible empapelado de la habitación mientras escuchaba a Nick silbar alguna melodía. Su cabeza giró y miró a Jeff, quien estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

"¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que estaría en una situación como esta"

El rubio sonrió. "¿Todavía duele?"

"Como el infierno" respondió Kurt con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Sin duda alguna las contracciones son el peor dolor que ha sentido en toda su vida. Todos los slushies y golpes contra los casilleros parecían ser una brisa ligera en comparación de esto.

"Tranquilo, la epidural pronto hará efecto" dijo Nick parándose al pie de la cama.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Blaine entró corriendo. Se acercó a la cama y abrazó con fuerza al castaño.

"Dios, pensé que algo te había sucedido, que estabas en problemas" murmuró en su oído el moreno.

"No te preocupes" dijo con una sonrisa el ojiazul aunque otra contracción comenzó. El castaño gritó de dolor.

"¿Que le sucede?" preguntó Cooper.

"Contracciones" dijo Nick.

Los dos hermanos se dieron vuelta para ver a los dos extraños.

"Hey, soy Jeff, él es mi esposo Nick" dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

"Espera, ¿contracciones?" preguntó Blaine. "Todavía no llegaste a los nueve meses"

"Supongo que Tyler quiere conocernos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kurt.

**-0-**

La cabeza de Kurt cayó contra la almohada mientras gemía. Su rostro estaba rojo por la fuerza que estaba haciendo y todo su cabello estaba pegoteado a su rostro por la capa de sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Blaine apretó su mano mientras se acercaba. "Lo estás haciendo bien, bebé. Sigue así, solo un poco más" murmuró en su oído antes de besarlo en la sien.

"Bien Kurt" dijo el Dr. Brick de entre sus piernas. "Ya ha pasado bastante, queremos conocer a este pequeño. En la próxima contracción pujaras lo más fuerte que puedas ¿sí?"

Kurt asintió. Ya quería que todo esto acabara.

"Bien, a la cuenta de tres; uno, dos, tres, puja"

El castaño comenzó a pujar con fuerza. Su espalda se había separado del colchón. Los tendones sobresalían en su cuello y su mano estaba fuertemente agarrada a la del moreno. Escuchaba que Blaine le estaba hablando pero no lograba entender que decía exactamente.

La habitación se llenó de llantos y de repente todo su mundo se frenó. Su cuerpo se desplomó contra el colchón y por fin pudo respirar de tranquilidad.

Podía escuchar al ojimiel y el Dr. Brick hablando pero lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención era a su bebé. Una de las enfermeras se acercó a él. En sus brazos había un pequeño bulto celeste. La mujer le entregó a su hijo y el castaño lo aceptó con los ojos llorosos.

Su hijo era perfecto.

Tenía las mismas facciones que las de Blaine, incluyendo sus revoltosos rizos. Uno de sus bracitos se escapó de la manta que lo envolvía y el castaño no pudo evitarlo. Tomó la pequeña manita y comenzó a contar sus dedos en silencio.

Cuando llegó al número cinco rió de alegría antes de besarlo en la frente. Blaine se acercó a ellos y besó a Kurt en los labios rápidamente antes de tomar a su hijo en sus brazos.

El moreno observó a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos y no pudo evitar sollozar de alegría. "Es perfecto" murmuró.

"Si, lo es" dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

"Me odiará por su cabello" dijo con una risa el moreno.

"Si, lo hará" murmuró el castaño antes de comenzar a reír.

* * *

**Queda un solo capitulo donde habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para el pequeño Tyler. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Una estridente voz se comenzó a escuchar en el pequeño parlante que se encontraba al lado de su cabeza y el moreno gruñó. Pasó una mano sobre su cara para poder despertarse mejor.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y observó el pequeño reloj; 4:00 a.m. _Simplemente increíble_ pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su antebrazo y miró a su costado. Kurt, aun con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a pararse.

"Yo iré" murmuró.

Blaine contempló la idea de quedarse en la cama por unos segundos antes de negarse. "No, ya has ido dos veces, déjame a mi" murmuró mientras apoyaba una mano en su pecho y empujaba al castaño contra las almohadas.

"Yo… gracias" murmuró mientras se volvía a acomodar contra su almohada y suspiró de felicidad.

El moreno caminó descalzo hasta la habitación de al lado y abrió la puerta lentamente para no causar ruido alguno. Se acercó a la cuna y con una sonrisa cansada levantó a su hijo para depositarlo en sus brazos.

"¿Qué sucede pequeño?" le preguntó y besó su pequeña nariz. Tyler lo miró por unos segundos antes de soltar otro llanto desgarrador.

"Debes tener hambre" murmuró el ojimiel para sí mismo mientras salía de la habitación. Fue hasta la cocina.

Con sumo cuidado depositó al bebé en la pequeña sillita y comenzó a preparar la fórmula. Cuando terminó de batirla, echó unas gotas en su mano para verificar que tenga la temperatura justa.

"Ven aquí, pequeño" dijo mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos y le acercaba la mamadera a su boca, Tyler tomándola con los labios segundos después.

El pequeño hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción y Blaine no pudo evitar reír.

Cinco minutos después el biberón estaba completamente vacío. El moreno lo dejó en el fregadero mientras hacia una nota mental de lavarlo en la mañana. Colocó una pequeña toalla en su hombro y acomodó a Tyler de modo que su cabeza quedara contra su hombro. Palmeó su espalda unas cuantas veces.

Un minuto después lo observó y Tyler estaba nuevamente dormido. Con cuidado de que no se despertara volvió hasta la habitación de su hijo y lo colocó en la cuna, lo tapó con una pequeña manta y besó su frente.

Blaine se acostó en su lado de la cama sin moverse demasiado para no despertar al castaño.

"¿Fue difícil?" preguntó una voz somnolienta a su lado, el moreno cerró los ojos.

"¿Te desperté?" preguntó el ojimiel mientras se acostaba de costado y pegaba su pecho a la espalda del castaño.

"Mm no, quería saber si podías hacerlo" dijo con una pequeña risita.

El moreno hizo un ruido de indignación. "Por favor, como si fuera tan difícil" dijo rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-0-**

"Blaine, cuelga estos globos" dijo Kurt mientras señalaba las decenas de globos azules y dorados que se encontraban actualmente en el suelo.

"Kurt, es la tercera vez en cinco minutos que me lo dices" respondió el moreno mientras se agachaba a recoger cuatro globos para atarlos juntos.

"Si, y todavía no lo has hecho" dijo como si fuera obvio. "La decoración no está lista, el pastel todavía no llegó, Tyler no está vestido y los invitados llegaran en una hora" dijo revisando la lista que tenía en su mano. Tyler comenzó a llorar. "Perfecto" murmuró golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Blaine se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado. "Tienes que tranquilizarte, pones incomodo a Tyler"

El castaño levantó una ceja.

"¿Acaso no lo ves? Cada vez que te estresas o sufres alguna otra cosa, él comienza a llorar. Lo hace desde que nació" explicó tranquilamente.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Blaine, nació hace una semana y media"

"Exacto, y hace una semana y media que no paras de trabajar"

Blaine tenía un punto; el ojiazul no había parado de trabajar en la fiesta desde que el hospital le dio el alta a él y Tyler.

Entre los preparativos, las veces que se levantaba en la noche para alimentar a Tyler y los cursos online que estaba realizando hasta que pudiera volver a NYADA no había podido dormir en lo absoluto. Y por más que odiara decirlo, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba.

El castaño suspiró mientras se acercaba a su familia. "Solo quiero que todo salga perfecto" murmuró mientras acariciaba el bracito de su hijo.

"Y lo será, mira todo lo que has hecho sin ninguna ayuda" dijo Blaine mientras observaba con una sonrisa el living de su casa. "Es increíble" susurró en su oído antes de besar su mejilla.

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa el castaño antes de dar vuelta el rostro y besar castamente a Blaine. En ese preciso momento Tyler comenzó a llorar, su carita enrojeciendo rápidamente.

"¿Qué tienes?" preguntó el moreno en voz alta. Lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo levantó dejándolo en el aire. "Okay, hay que cambiarte" dijo arrugando la nariz cuando alejó la nariz de su trasero. Tomó el bolso que se encontraba en la mesa y se dirigió hasta el cuarto. "Volvemos en cinco" gritó.

El ojiazul rió pero frenó cuando sintió el timbre sonar. Rápidamente dejó la lista que tenía en la mano y se arregló el cabello antes de abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente, unos largos brazos lo envolvieron, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Finn, me dejaras sin aire" murmuró en el pecho de su hermano.

"Lo siento viejo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Carole se acercó y también lo abrazó, él besó su mejilla.

"Hola cariño"

"Hola hijo" dijo su papá dejando las maletas en el suelo y tomando su hijo en un abrazo. El castaño respondió con entusiasmo.

"Hola papá" dijo cuando se separaron. "Creí que llegarían en una hora" comentó.

Su padre se encogió de hombros. "El vuelo se adelantó, yo que sé. Lo que sé es que quiero ver a mi nieto" dijo mientras se sacaba la gorra y comenzaba a ver para todos lados.

"Aquí está, con trasero limpio y todo" dijo alegre Blaine cuando entró a la habitación. Se acercó a ellos y se lo pasó a Burt antes de acercarse a Kurt, quien le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"No tiene dos semanas y ya lo estas mal educando"

Burt acercó a su nieto a su rostro y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. "Hola pequeño". Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír. "¡Me sonrió!" dijo antes de reír.

Carole rodó los ojos pero sonrió. "Es hermoso" le comentó a la pareja antes de tomarlo en sus brazos. "Oh, hacía años que no sostenía a un bebé... Me hace acordar cuando Finn era pequeño" dijo dulcemente.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos. "Por favor, mi hijo con su semana y media es mas coordinado que Finn con sus diecinueve"

Finn rió antes de parar y fruncir el seño. "Hey" dijo indignado.

"Tranquilo... Ahora que lo pienso necesito tu ayuda" dijo el castaño mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo acercaba donde estaban los globos.

Los tres adultos rodaron los ojos antes de volver a poner su atención en el pequeño bebé.

**-0-**

"¡La fiesta llegó!" gritó Cooper mientras alzaba una botella de vino tinto. Con una sonrisa comenzó a pasar entre la multitud de personas que había abarrotada en la habitación hasta que llegó a su hermano.

"Qué bueno que viniste Cooper" sonrió Blaine antes de abrazarlo.

"No me lo podía faltar, necesito demostrar que soy el mejor tio de todos" comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras señalaba su cuerpo con su dedo.

"Que no te oiga Finn"

"Hey Coop" dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba.

"Kurt" dijo con una sonrisa antes de envolverlo en un abrazo. El castaño aceptó el abrazo y acercó su rostro a su oído.

"Vuelves a gritar de esa manera mientras mi hijo está dormido y juraré que arrancaré los testículos" susurró antes de alejarse. "¿Entendido? Perfecto" dijo cuando el hombre asintió.

El castaño se alejó y Cooper no pudo evitar poner una cara de terror, de la cual Blaine comenzó a reírse.

**-0-**

"Jeff, esto es incómodo, no conocemos a nadie aquí" dijo Nick mientras entraban a la casa.

"Eso no es verdad, conocemos a Kurt, Blaine, Tyler y Cooper" dijo seguro el rubio. El moreno rodó los ojos.

"Tyler es un bebé y Cooper está loco, no creo que cuenten"

En ese instante Kurt se acercó a ellos y se lanzó para abrazarlos. "Pudieron venir" comentó feliz. "Tienen que acercarse, mi padre los quiere conocer, ya saben, por salvar la vida de su hijo y nieto" dijo rodando los ojos.

"¿Ves? No hay de qué preocuparse" comentó Jeff en el oído de su esposo mientras seguían al castaño.

**-0-**

Kurt alzó su copa de champagne y la golpeó con una cuchara tres veces, logrando capturar la atención de todos sus invitados. Blaine, quien tenía a Tyler en brazos, se acercó y se paró a su lado.

"Primero que todo queremos agradecerles por estar aquí presentes en un día tan especial para nosotros. Cuando llegué a Nueva York por primera vez, mi sueño consistía en conseguir entrar en la universidad de mis sueños y vivir un departamento con el tamaño de una caja de zapato con mis chicas" dijo mientras sonreía a Rachel y Santana.

"Todo parecía ocurrir a la perfección, hasta que una noche mis queridas amigas decidieron arrastrarme a un bar, en el cual conocí a Blaine. A pesar de todo lo que estaba en nuestra contra, comenzamos una relación"

"Obtén algo, Hummel" gritó Santana mientras levantaba su copa. El ojiazul rió aunque un color carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas.

"Si alguien nos hubiera visto meses atrás, hubieran pensado que éramos la peor pareja del mundo. Y seguramente tenían razón." una cuantas risas se pudieron escuchar por toda la habitación. "Pero a pesar nuestros altibajos logramos crear- y si, voy a presumir- la mismísima perfección, con nombre y apellido"

"¡Por Ty!" gritó Burt, el resto de los invitados lo siguieron con aplausos.

Blaine pasó un brazo por su cintura y besó su mejilla. "Te amo" murmuró en su oído.

El ojiazul se tensó por unos segundos antes de relajarse ante su toque. "También te amo"

* * *

**Eso es todo :3 Terminaron siendo 6 capítulos pero bue xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia :)**


End file.
